Everything's Changing
by PanicMePlease
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. Can they put aside their differences and become friends or maybe more? Short first chapter, but more to come!


AUTHORS NOTE: we've never done this before, so be nice and reviews are greatly appreciated! (Constructive criticsm please and flames will be shot down ruthlessly with sarcasm and wit). Sincerely, PunchSpiker and VirginWithTheRosary.

DISCLAIMER:Uh, we own nothing. Anything you recognize is not ours, and any similarity to anybody else's fic is completely coincidental. We'd like to own Draco, but unfortunately that's not possible. We own several Lego versions, though.

CHAPTER ONE

"This is side one/flip me over/I know I'm not your favorite record/the songs you grow to like never stick at first/so I'm writing you a chorus/and here is your verse"

A disgruntled Hermione Granger slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock, sending her fat orange cat flying in the opposite direction. Cracking one eye open, she glanced at the time, and shot out of bed.

_Oh shit! It's already ten o'clock! So much to do, and so little time! _Hermione thought as she rushed around her newly painted dark blue room, randomly throwing books and clothes into her trunk. After finishing her packing, (and placing her Head Girl badge lovingly on top of the pile) Hermione quickly grabbed a towel and took the quickest shower known to man. Then she ran to her desk, throwing on the outfit it had taken her three days to pick out. Her tight, destroyed denim jeans hung low on her hips and fit her perfectly, thanks to Ginny's discovery of the Tailor-Fit charm. Her gold tanktop showed off her tan (aquired while lying in the Weasley's backyard with Ginny) and showed off her cleavage without making her look like a slut.

She grabbed her trunk and levitated it down the stairs and through the kitchen, stopping briefly to grab some toast for breakfast and to say goodbye to her mum and dad. When she got to the front door, she lowered her trunk, grabbed one end, and apparated to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, arriving at 10:55.

She quckly rushed toward the train, hoping to find Harry, Ron, her boyfriend of six months, and Ginny. She was going so fast that when she bumped into a certain blonde someone, she didn't even notice.

The blonde definitely noticed. His...er...um..._pleasant _thoughts on the brunette were rudely interrupted however, by a squealing, pug faced Slytherin girl.

"DRAKEY!" she screeched. "I haven't seen you all summer! I can't wait till we start making out!" Pansy ran up to Draco, threw her arms around him, and pushed her boobs into his face. An outsider would see an ugly, blonde girl basically humping an attractive blonde eighteen year old who looked like he was about to hurl. An insider would see, well...about the same thing.

"Ugh. Get off me you stupid whore.I don't like you and I never will. You are not worth my time so get out of my sight." Draco exclaimed as he forcefully pushed Pansy off of him.

"But Drakey.." Pansy said, pouting (STILL) pushing her boobs together.

"I said go away...NOW" And with that she left, whimpering pitifully. "Now I know i'm the Head Boy," he thought "Let's go see who the Head Girl is!"

After a quick snog with Ron (who, by the way, really liked her new, silky, mid-back length curly hair), Hermione quickly settled back into comfortable conversation with her friends- that is, until she remembered about the Head meeting she was supposed to be at with McGonagall and the Head Boy.

"Merlin! I'm going to be late!" She said, and ran all the way down the corridor to the front compartment.

"Ms. Granger, how nice of you to join us." Professor McGonagall said, while Draco smirked smugly behind her.

"MALFOY is Head Boy? Hermione practically yelled.

"Why yes, Mudblood, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Before Hermione could retaliate, McGonagall jumped in.

"Enough, you two! As the Heads, you will be expected to cooperate with each other."

"Fine." Hermione and Draco grumbled.

"Another thing you will be required to do is share a dormitory."

"WHAT!" both screamed.


End file.
